Memories
by CandyPop777
Summary: Sakura is now in high school. She meets a bad boy called Deidara and as time passes by they get close to eachother, but what happens when Sasuke returns and with a girl names Karin? DRAMA! Who will Sakura choose Deidara or Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy =)

This is a Naruto Shippuden Fan Fiction version in present time, so their like ninjas in the year 2009 xp. So I hope you all like it =]

This follows the story after Sasuke leaves, and all. I hope it's not to confusing.

The Begging is a bit boring but it's so you can all understand how things are.

* * *

**[Chapter One- Introductions]**

{Sakura POV}

I'm finally starting my High School year at Konoha High. All these years and I'm already in 10th grade. I was a bit nervous, but I was positive that it wouldn't be so bad. I put on my blue jeans, light green shirt on, with my white tennis, grabbed my black sling bag, and I left for school walking. I still couldn't drive, so I had to walk, it didn't really bother me though.

* * *

When I arrived to school it looked so amazing. The halls were clean and it was filled by the baby blue colored lockers. As I stood in front of the school taking in the view I felt something suddenly vibrate in my right jean pocket. It was my cell. I took it out and I saw that it was a text from Ino. The text read:

_Sakura where are you?_

_me and the others are in_

_the cafeteria. You better get here _

_before class starts!_

_C Ya Soon!_

Damn I thought to myself. I have no idea where the cafeteria is. I didn't even have a map. I looked around to see if I saw any familiar faces, but to my luck I found none. I walked around and I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. The time was 8:28am class started at 8:45am so I still had enough time meet up with Ino. I texted her back:

_Ino I have no idea where_

_The cafeteria is ^.^"_

_Tell me where it is plz._

_Txt me back soon!_

As I finished texting her I didn't see where I was walking and I accidentally bumped into something…or someone. I looked and I gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going." I panicked because he didn't look like a friendly person. He had amazing blonde hair and blue eyes, but a different type of blue than Naruto's eyes. His hair covered one of his eyes, and he had part of his hair up on a pony tail. He had black jeans on and a grey shirt with red on it, and had dark nail polish on both his hands and wore gloves on both of his hands. He was leaning his back on the lockers and had one foot propped up . The way he looked, I could tell this was a 'bad boy' type of guy. He looked over me and the smirked. I looked away awkwardly. During summer I had grown taller and gotten curves in the right places, and if I knew this guy anymore I would have guess that he was checking me out.

"It's alrighty, don't worry about it." he said in a sooth tone of voice. I knew I probably wouldn't find any other person to help me out so I looked up at him.

"I was on my way to the cafeteria, but I don't know where it is…umm...could you.." I drifted on. He smirked again.

"Sure. I'll get you to the cafeteria. Sasori my man, I'll be right back." He winked at me and pulled my arm so I would follow him. I looked back and I saw the other guy he was talking to before, Sasori was it? He had red hair and a type of dark brown\red eyes. He rolled his eyes as the other guy pulled me away and he walked away to the other side of the school. He took me around a corner and went straight ahead until I saw even more people. Finally I saw the cafeteria. We came to and abrupt stop and he let go of his grip on my arm. Then turned to me.

"Here we are." he said and smiled at me. "I'll see you around." He winked at me and walked away.

I stood there for a bit looking after him, and then I slowly walked into the cafeteria and looked around to see if I could find Ino. I then saw a blonde girl waving her hand up high at me from almost across the cafeteria. Ino! I thought I smiled and walked to her. I saw all my friends there. They were all sitting on a large wooden table. I saw Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Choji (with a bag of chips). I smiled at them.

"Finally you get here! I was beginning to worry." said Ino as she gave me a small hug.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he saw me.

"How did you find this place?" asked Ino. "This school is huge, I was bearly gonna text back when I saw you."

"Oh,…umm…"I stopped and thought for a moment. Ok so his friend was Sasori, but I don't recall him telling me his name.

"Sakura…what is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh, well you see…I don't know his name, but he literally dragged me over here." I said as I smiled.

"Oh? A certain 'he' showed you the way? Sakura Sakura Sakura. It's the first day of school and you already flirted." Ino said jokingly.

"What?! No! It's not like that he was just some weirdo bad boy wannabe he's so not my type." I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Sasuke was also a weirdo bad boy and all you girls drooled all over him." said Shikamaru bitterly.

Silence fell onto the table. Sasuke had left to Orochimaru about 2 years ago, and still hadn't returned. The thought of Sasuke brought a small pain to my chest, but I immediately thought about something differently.

"Oh, come on Shikamaru! We were all kids back then and didn't know any better. Besides Sasuke's a thing of the past, so just forget about it." said Ino with a nervous smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't official, but I was sure that her and Shikamaru would probably soon start dating.

She knew how I felt and she knew better than to mention Sasuke's name.

"Yeah," I agreed and smiled sheepishly.

"So uuuu….wh-what classes do you have Na-Naruto." said Hinata shyly. WOW she actually talked.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked as clueless as ever. And I rolled my eyes. Then the bell rang loudly.

"Crap! It looks like I won't know what classes you all have. I guess we'll find out once were in the actual class." said Ino. She waved and left.

I also got my schedule out from my bag and looked up at my classes so I could know where to go.

_1st: History on Kekkei Genkai- Kurenai Yuki [room 409- Building 4]_

_2nd: Ninja Training- Might Guy [Gym]_

_Lunch_

_3rd: Basic Knowledge- Asuma Sarutobi [room 217- Building 1]_

So I guess I'm off to the 4th building. I walked towards the main halls and I looked up at the building number. I groaned as I saw that my class was going to be upstairs. I walked up the crowded hallways and went to my class. As I walked into the class I almost went right back out. I saw a young boy that looked so much like Sasuke, except that this kid was much, much paler than him and he didn't have his hair spiky from the back. I went and sat on the available desk that was placed next the extremely pale boy. As I sat down he looked at me.

"What are you gawking at bitch?" he said in a serious tone. I just turned to him. Did he just call me a bitch?

I ignored him and looked away. Besides a rude student, who's name I found out was Sai, I could tell that the class would be easy. Before I knew it, the bell had rang for 2nd.

* * *

I walked into the gym and I looked around, it was like a mini practice field in here. I looked around and spotted Naruto and Hinata. I waved and he walked towards me and Hinata shyly behind him. I couldn't believe how dense Naruto was I mean Hinata's crush on him was so obvious.

We got together and chatted for a bit. Apparently Naruto and Hinata had the same class for 1st block as well. I then saw Ten Ten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Choji.

"Ok! Now get over here everybody! I'm gonna start to check roll and then we're all gonna see if you all worked out for the summer." exclaimed energetically Guy-Sensei. I smiled I knew he wouldn't change.

We were gonna work out? Damn. I thought school would be a break, but I guess that's what being a ninja is all about. During summer and sometimes during school time we go on our missions. Summer these past 2 years had be very difficult for me. Naruto was out training with Jiraya-sensei and Sasuke wasn't here so I didn't really have that many missions. He checked roll and then he told us to get paired up so we could being exercises. Naruto walked towards me.

"Sakura wanna be my partner?" Naruto asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto I think you should ask Hinata to be your partner." I told him.

"Huh. Hinata? Why her?" he looked clueless. He'd never change either.

"Please just do it Naruto." I said. He looked at me, said an alight and then walked towards Hinata.

I looked around to see if I could at least spot anybody still available to be my partner, but it looked like everyone already had a partner.

I suddenly felt an arm go around my shoulders, and I heard a clear smooth voice tell me.

"I guess your going to be my partner."

[END]

**-I hope you all liked it plz review =3 if you all do i'll updadte soon =]**


	2. Chapter 2 What A Tease

**[Chapter Two- What A TEASE!!]**

* * *

I gasped as I turned around and looked at him. It was the blonde guy from earlier. He was smiling at me.

"Oh, did I startle you?" he asked in a fake innocent way. He still had his arm around me.

"No." I answered. I pulled away from him. "Who are you?" I asked the blonde.

"Aww. Have you already forgotten about me?" He asked.

"No. I just don't even know you name."

"It's Deidara."

"Oh, ok."

"So…You will be my partner right? I mean, you do owe me after all." said Deidara. Then he smirked at me.

"What? No I don't. How do I…Oh…" I guess I do owe him. After all he was the one who helped me in the morning. I didn't really want to be his partner, but then again everybody else was take.

He smiled at me.

"Oh, alright." I sighed.

"Alrighty everyone, lets start with the sit-ups. Show 'em Lee!" said Guy.

I turned towards him. Lee was in this class? Damn, I would have rather had him as a partner than this bad boy wannabe.

I sat on the floor, and Deidara held my feet close to the ground.

"Ok! Begin!" yelled Guy.

"And one, two, three. Hurry or your all have to make 50 laps around the training field outside" said Guy.

"Yes! More training, that's excellent Guy-Sensei!" yelled Lee.

"What a pair of wackos" said Deidara.

I ignored him and continued doing my sit-ups.

"Alrighty so you all aren't as bad as I thought. Get ready to make 20 laps tomorrow! And bring you set of training clothes!" yelled Guy energetically again.

I sat up, and sighed. This really sucked. I did not want to run especially not 20 laps around the training camp.

"Heh, Where did they get that teacher and his loser kid from? I wish we had Anko-Sensei. Now she was a niiice one." He was looking at Guy and Lee smiling together, as he said this.

"Anko?" I asked. "Why her? And Lee is not his son…they simply look… surprisingly a lot alike like each other."

He smiled. Then answered my question.

"Well because she dressed nice." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Anko-Sensei didn't exactly dress like a Sensei should. All she would wear was a beige long coat and some see-through shirts and sorts.

_**WHAT A PIG!**_

He looked at me and smiled at my expression.

"Aww. You don't have to be jealous." she said and laughed.

"Oh, shut up." I told him.

I looked for Naruto and to my surprise he and Hinata were actually talking. I smiled. I guess Hinata must be really happy right now. I hadn't realized before, but my thigh felt weird…it felt like…warm. I looked down and I saw a hand, with black nail polish on, that was resting on my thigh. I looked at Deidara angrily, but he was off in LaLa Land thinking who knows what.

"Get you hand off me Deidara! Now!" I exclaimed. He turned to me innocently.

"What?" he said. Then he looked at his hand and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't notice that." he said that in a teasing way.

"Ugh! Whatever." I said as I stood up.

"Oh, come on. You Don't have to get all mad."

I ignored him and walked to where Hinata and Naruto were standing.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"No. I just want to get out of this class room and go to lunch." I replied.

"Oh."

"Well it'll be lunch…in a few more minutes. Just have patient Sakura." said Hinata with a pleasant smile on her face. I nodded.

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll go sit on the bleacher and listen to my iPod so I'll see you two around.

I went and sat down. I thought that maybe Deidara would bother me again, but he was talking with one of his friends from before. I think his name was Sasori. As I sat I put on my pink skull candy headphones, and closed my eyes.

"Sakura wake up" I head a faint voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw Naruto leaning over me with a caring look in his eyes.

"It's time for lunch Sakura." said Hinata.

I yawned.

" 'k, thanks." I replied.

* * *

As I got to the cafeteria I noticed Shikamaru and Ino chatting away. I walked to where they were standing.

"How was class?" I asked.

"Well, 1st is alright, but for 2nd I have a really boring guy that sits next to me." She said and stuck out her tongue at Shikamaru. He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The Next day I went to the gym and prepared for some serious running. Guy-Sensei said that we were going to run a lot today so I brought my training clothes, which consisted of black shorts, light pink shirt, and light pink wristband.

As I changed into my gym clothes I walked towards Naruto and the others.

As I walked towards them they all stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sakura…You shouldn't or worn shorts…a lot of guys are staring at you…" said Ten Ten sheepishly.

I looked around and I could see a few guys looking at me but I looked at them they quickly turned away, well all of then did except one guy. Deidara.

As he saw me look at him he smiled.

I quickly turned away.

"Alrighty today we do our exercises for a warm up, and then we will run our 20 laps around the training field. Then we will practice new shuriken techniques." Said Guy with a smile.

"Alright!" I heard Lee yell in happiness.

I heard some sighs from the other students but they prepared for the training.

After we finished our exercises Guy-Sensei sent us all to the training field to do our laps.

Naruto and Hinata ran together while Neji and Shino ran by themselves. Choji ran slowly with a bag of chips which I thought was hilarious. Ten Ten ran with Kiba and I decided to run the laps on my own pace by myself.

I put on my head phones and I began my laps.

"Hey." I heard that familiar smooth voice. I pretended I didn't hear him and I continued to run my laps.

I heard him chuckle.

"I know you can hear me Cherry Blossom." He said with a smile.

"What do you want Deidara?" I asked annoyed.

"What, can't a friend want to walk close to a friend?" he asked teasingly.

"'friend?'"

"Aw come on Sakura you know you want me," he said with a smile.

"ugh whatever."

I continued to run in silence.

"You look nice." Deidara said after a while.

I looked at him.

"What?"

"You do. But you shouldn't wear them anymore. I don't like competition. It gets annoying."

"Competition for what?" I asked puzzled as I turned to him.

He laughed.

"Your so dense." he said with a smile.

* * *

It had been almost a month since school started and I was really enjoying it…except for the whole the idea of Sai being on our squad. Apparently he was going to substitute for Sasuke. I really didn't want that at all. But for everything else I guess it was ok. And Deidara, UGH he was such a tease at times really.

* * *

[At School- Setting: Cafeteria]

"I mean really Ino, when he walks near me he pulls my hair teasingly and tells all his little buddies 'yeah, that's my cherry blossom' UGH! I hate him so much!" I blabbered on.

Ino simply looked at me and smiled.

"Sakura, you are in complete denial."

"What?! Denial of what?" I asked.

"You totally like him!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"EEW. No I don't! What makes you think that?!" I said.

"You sure talk about him all the time." Added Shikamaru.

I turned bright red. Was that true? Did I always talk about Deidara?

"Anyways," continued Ino. "What was his name again?"

"Deidara." I mumbled.

Shikamaru just stared at me in complete shock.

"What?" I asked. A bit dumbfounded.

"You don't mean the one with the blonde hair that covers one of his eyes right? The 12th grader?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I took a sip at my water bottle.

"Now THAT is troublesome." said Shikamaru with a smirk as he looked at me.

Ino and I just stared at him, both completely confused and lost.

"Don't you guys know Tayuya?" he asked as we both stared at him.

"Yeah, what does she have to do with anything?" I asked. Still obvious confusion in my tone of voice.

Tayuya was an 11th grader. And she was the rebel girl of the school. You could say that she was a bit like Deidara. But I still couldn't find a relation between Deidara and Tayuya.

"She's after him. And she wants him bad. You'd better keep your distance from him if you don't wanna mess with her." Shikamaru warned.

"Well it's not, like I like him or something." I replied.

"She wont know that Sakura." said Ino.

"I guess." I said after a while.

After lunch we went to our last class and then it was finally time to go. I was so anxious until I saw somebody with pink hair and dark eyes eying me from a distance. I looked at her and to my surprise she was calling me to go over to her.

* * *

[Next Day Before Class]

"Deidara, it's best if you don't talk to me ever again. So please just leave me alone." I said to him.

**[END]**

**-What could have made Sakura say something like that? Read and find out xp Please Review =3**


	3. Chapter 3Close To You, Farther From Him

**[Chapter Three- Closer to You and Farther to Him]**

He simply stared at me.

"Why?"

"Be-because, now look I gotta go. Bye" I said and I rushed off, but I didn't get far away before he grabbed my wrist and twirled me around so I would look at him.

I just stayed quiet.

"I won't let you go until you tell me" he said seriously.

I knew he meant what he was saying, so I'd be better off if I just told him.

{Flashback}

_I walked towards nervously to where Tayuya stood, but I kept my stance. She had called me over so there really was nothing that I could do._

"_Heh, so you're the little runt that's been hanging out a lot with MY Deidara I hear so much about. Sakura, isn't it?" Tayuya spat out as she said my name._

_I was afraid of her to be honest. Damn that Deidara this was all his fault for hanging out with me during training, and teasing me all the time in public._

"_What do you want Tayuya?" I said._

"_Ha-ha looks like the little cherry blossom isn't as shy as she used to be." said Ami in a bitter way. Ami was like Tayuya's little pet. She followed her everywhere. Since I was a little girl I hated Ami. She often teased me until one day when Ino stood up for me and threw some flowers in her moth so she would shut up. She still looked the same though. Purple hair, one side longer than the other._

_I just ignored her. _

"_Stay away from MY Deidara, or your dead little girl!" Barked Tayuya at me._

"_I don't like him." I defended._

_Tayuya smirked._

"_I never said I did. Although...you denying it right now only proves that you do. So stay away from him." she continued angrily._

_Then she leaned closer to my ear and whispered:_

"_If I see you near him ever again…well let's just say you'll regret it." she finished._

_She then left with her posy of Ami, Akari, and Yakumo. _

_(Note: Akari and Yakumo are also characters that come out in the anime Naruto.)_

_{Flashback End}_

"You belong with Tayuya, so just leave me-"

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Look she really likes you and-"

"But I don't like her. So I really don't care." he concluded.

I looked away, yeah he didn't care, but I did. I really didn't want to go up against her. During the summer I had gotten stronger, but from knowing her reputation I really didn't want to test it out.

"Let me guess. She blackmailed you or something right?" said Deidara looking at me piercingly.

I couldn't help but nod at him.

He then put his arms resting on the sides of the wall, so there was no way I could escape from him.

His eyes were piercing and his lips were just inches from mine as he leaned in closer.

"I won't let her touch you." he said.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Maybe." I said softly.

As he leaned closer I could feel my face get even more red.

"I'll make you trust me." He said and smirked.

He leaned closer and our lips were about to touch when suddenly I heard an annoying voice from a distance.

"Sakura! Sakura where are you." yelled Naruto.

I didn't know if I was supposed to be mad at him for interrupting or happy about it. I pushed Deidara softly and I looked at Naruto's direction as he approached. I wasn't sure, but I think I heard Deidara mention something about 'bad timing' under his breath.

"What Naruto?" I asked a bit annoyed to be honest, as he stood in front of me.

"Sakura he's back!" He said out of breath.

"Who?" I asked. I was super lost.

"Sasuke."

**[END]**

**-DUM DUM DUM xD please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4 A Hurtful Reunion

**In this chapter I decided to change up the point of view's that way it is much easier to understand the other characters =)**

**Please review =] **

**Sorry for the bad grammer =\**

**[Chapter Four- A Hurtful Reunion]**

* * *

{**Sakura's POV}**

I looked at Naruto in awe.

"Wha-What did you just say?" I asked him in confusion.

"Sasuke is back. I just saw him. He enrolled in this school, but he's not alone. There are three others that are with him." He replied out of breath from the running I figured.

Three other people were with Sasuke? But how? Sasuke was the type of person that usually kept to himself. He never let others in. This really surprised me.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked Naruto curiously.

"I was about to…but this girl took him away before I got the chance."

Sasuke was with a girl? No…that's impossible. It couldn't be. So while the time he was off with Orochimaru he got himself a girlfriend or something? Just the idea of him with someone else made me feel horrible, Wasn't I good enough for him? It didn't matter anymore though.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Deidara only looked at me in a confused way. He didn't know who Sasuke was, so I could only imagine how lost he was.

"Yeah." Continued Naruto.

"He-He's with that girl, I think her name is Karin I'm not sure, and this big tough guy named Juugo, and another guy with white hair named Suigetsu.

"Looks like he got himself some friends." I said bitterly as I looked away.

Naruto looked down. I guess Naruto and I were never good enough to be Sasuke's friend. I felt something wet in my eyes, and I wiped away the tears that were there.

Deidara simply looked at me in honest concern. He lifted up my chin so I would look at him, and I turned bright red.

"What's wrong? Who's this Sasuke guy?" He asked. I guess he really wasn't just a 'bad boy' like most people thought. He really did care.

Naruto just looked at him, and then he busted out by saying:

"Oh, wait! Don't tell me that you're Deidara!"

Deidara simply looked at him annoyed.

"And what if I am?"

Naruto just laughed. Then he turned to me.

"Sakura are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto. I guess I'll see you later."

Naruto gave me a small comforting hug and then left.

When Naruto was out of sight I couldn't help, but sit on the floor with my hands covering my eyes.

Deidara sat next to me and put his hand over my shoulder in a comforting way. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, hoping that this feeling, in the pit of my stomach, would just go away.

* * *

As I walked through the corridor of the school the next day I couldn't help, but overhear all of the gossip.

"Did you see the new guys?"

"O.M.G The one with the spiky hair is so hot!"

"I think the white haired one is so cute!"

"No Mei! The spiky haired one is mine"

"I think he's taken though; he's always with that pink haired girl."

"Who cares. He's still hot."

"Besides, I like competition."

I had heard from Ino that Sasuke was back because he wanted to make amends for leaving, but to me it sounded like a bunch or B.S.

I wanted to hurl. That was all that everyone in the school was talking about. I just zoned it out as I walked to my 2nd block class.

As I walked in I completely froze. I was about to walk out, but Deidara grabbed me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

I hadn't even seen him coming. I turned tomato red this time. But I knew why he was hugging me. It wasn't a 'I miss you hug' it was more of a 'I'm here for you hug'. Yesterday I had told him the whole story about Sasuke and his betrayal to the village. And why Naruto and I felt hurt as we saw him return to the village.

**{Deidara's POV}**

Yesterday when Sakura told me about that Uchiha kid I was about to go after him and kill him. If he was an Uchiha then that meant that this kid was Itachi's brother. I hated the Uchiha's, every last stinking one of them.

After Itachi's humiliation some time ago, I began to hate the remaining Uchiha's.

{**Sakura's POV}**

I pulled away from Deidara's embrace and there he was, Sasuke Uchiha, and his little posy standing in the middle of the gym talking to Guy-Sensei.

"Calm down" Said Deidara as he saw me glare at Sasuke.

I wanted to punch him so bad, but I couldn't. Then I remembered that today we were going to practice our fighting methods against each other to see how strong we had gotten over this past month. I wanted so bad to be paired with Sasuke so I could hurt him for all the pain he had caused both Naruto and I.

"Come on" continued Deidara.

"Ok, so the fight will be between two people of similar fighting styles. And you all know the rules, this is pure tai-jutsu. No gen-jutsu or nin-jutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu is the only jutsu allowed. Kunai knives and Shuriken's are not allowed! Understood?" said Guy.

"Yes, Sir!" yelled some other students that were in the class.

"I hope I get that Sasuke guy so I can kick his ass." said Deidara with a smirk.

I looked at him and I couldn't help but smile. That would be a very interesting fight.

"I wouldn't mind fighting the bitch with the pink hair. Everyone is always complaining about her. And besides she's really annoying I have her for my last class."

Deidara just stared at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never heard you cuss before. I think, hanging out with me is rubbing of you." He said with a smile.

"What can I say, I hate her."

He looked at me closely and seemed to be thinking something.

"What is it?" I asked puzzled.

"It's nothing."

{**Deidara's POV**}

As I gazed at Sakura I couldn't help but think that the only reason that she wanted to fight the pink haired girl was because she was always with the Uchiha kid.

She had told me that she was over him since the day he left the village, but I couldn't be sure. What he really meant to her was still a mystery to me. I couldn't find what she would like in a guy like him.

"Sakura and…Karin to the training grounds hurry." Guy yelled out.

I immediately turned to Sakura. Looks like her wish came true. I turned to Sakura and she had a smirk on her face.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Play nice" I whispered.

"I can't guarantee that." She replied as she walked to the training grounds.

{**Sasuke's POV**}

Sakura vs. Karin…now this would be interesting, but I knew who would win. Karin. Sakura was a weakling, she always had been. This wouldn't even be a warm up for Karin.

Still it would be a good show so I walked near the training grounds so I could see the fight.

{**Sakura's POV**}

CHA! SAKURA YOUR SO FUCKEN LUCKY! (Inner Sakura)

This had worked out even better than I thought.. And Sasuke will see that I'm not the same little cry baby weakling I used to be.

"I'll go easy on you so don't worry." Yelled Karin from a few feet away.

I just glared at her and I held my stance.

"Alright…and begin!" yelled Guy from the side.

{**Narrator's POV**}

Karin ran towards Sakura and punched her in the stomach, but to her surprise it was only a clone. Sakura then san towards her from the side and kicked her on Karin's side. The blow sent her flying till she hit the wall on the other side.

Sakura smirked and Karin glared at her. Karin wiped the blood from her mouth and stood up.

She ran at Sakura with full speed and tried to punch her in the jaw, but Sakura moved quickly and dodged her attack. Sakura then ran towards Karin to punch her again but as she hit her; a puff or smoke appeared.

_Fuck it was only a clone. _Thought Sakura.

Sakura turned and tried to look for her and suddenly felt something hit her back. Sakura fell to the ground as she felt Karin kick her back.

Sakura, in a quick motion, grabbed Karin's arm and threw her towards the ground. Karin was on the floor and couldn't move from the blow her back had taken.

Sakura jumped up and then was going to punch her one last time. She gathered her chakra in her arm and as she was about to hit Karin one last time, but something stopped her right in her tracks.

Sakura felt a firm hand grip her wrist and stop her from attacking Karin.

"Stop." Was all he said.

* * *

**[END]**

**-DUN DUN DUN xD lol please review =]**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

***~Memories~***

**[Chapter Five- Tense Situation]**

* * *

{Sakura's POV}

I felt a strong grip on my wrist and I slowly followed the pale hand up until I saw his face. I was angrier when I saw who had stopped me from making that final blow to the bitch. His stoic expression was killing me. I then turned away as I saw Guy-sensei refer to me.

"Now, Now Sakura we don't want to kill anyone do we? This is only practice after all." said Guy from several feet away. He held Karin in his arms. I guess he must have grabbed her away so I wouldn't kill the bitch.

I turned back to Sasuke who still had his iron strong grip on my wrist .

"Let go." I said to him. My face serious.

He simply looked at me. I would have wished, for only this one time, to know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Now!" I yelled. He was really pissing me off.

In a blink of an eye Deidara had his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are you deaf or something. I believe you heard her say 'let go'. or is the Uchiha really deaf? Now that would be a sad." said Deidara as he smiled his 'angry smile' at Sasuke.

Sasuke just turned to him and glared as him and activated his sharingan at that moment.

"I heard." was all Sasuke said.

"Then let go!" barked Deidara.

Every person in the class just stared at them. They were waiting for the fight.

Sasuke only glared at him and tightened his grip on my wrist.

"She almost killed Karin."

As he said this. I felt hurt, and deeply. I, since young, always cared for him, but I guess he really couldn't careless about me or any of the others that he had left behind as he abandoned the village.

"Yeah, well your bitch started it."

"Now, Now, boys calm down." said Guy-sensei from a distance.

But of course no one listened to him.

Sasuke was expressionless. As if he didn't care what anybody said about Karin. Then why was he getting angry for? I thought.

"Let. Her. Go." said Deidara again, this time in a deadly tone of voice.

Sasuke didn't move.

Deidara was suddenly about to punch Sasuke, but he quickly moved away before Deidara even touched him. Deidara looked angry while Sasuke still had an expressionless look on his face. Deidara ran towards Sasuke and was about to kick him, but as Deidara was about to attack him Sasuke grabbed Deidara's leg, twirled him around and sent him flying towards the wall. Deidara stumbled as he hit the wall.

The look in Deidara's eyes look menacing, and Sasuke just smirked. Deidara ran towards him and Sasuke ran to him as well. But the Deidara that was running towards Sasuke was only a shadow clone. The real one appeared next him and punched his stomach as Sasuke was about to turn around. Now Sasuke looked furious.

I had never seen Deidara fight before, but from watching him hit Sasuke that way I finally understood why people admired him so much.

I knew this was a deadly fight, from watching Deidara fight right now, and from knowing Sasuke, this could be really bad.

As Deidara was about to run towards Sasuke again, someone intervened in the fight. A man, I believe his name was Yamato.

He had both Sasuke and Deidara frozen in place with one of his Earth Style Techniques.

"Alright that's enough you two." said Guy from a distance. Karin ran towards Sasuke and then she yelled at Yamato.

"Let him go! What the hell do you think your doing to my Sasuke!?"

"I won't let him go until he calms down." said Yamato calmly.

Karin just stared at him.

A few moments passed in silence. Nobody wanted to break the ice.

"Now you two better calm the hell down or I won't let any of you two go. You hear me?!" said Yamato angrily.

Both, Sasuke and Deidara, nodded but they still had a menacing look in their eyes as they both glared at each other. Yamato then released his hold on both of them, but they still weren't calm.

I walked towards Deidara.

"Deidara…"I said softly.

"Hn." was all he replied with. He was still looking dead on at Sasuke.

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his face so he would look at me. He turned to me and looked a bit surprised with what I did.

"Calm down, please." I whispered.

The look in his eyes softened and he nodded.

"Ok, well that was awkward." said Guy as he starched his head.

"Go change back to your school clothes." he said after a few moments later.

Everyone walked quietly to the locker rooms looking at Deidara and Sasuke. I couldn't make out what they were saying from their whispers, but I knew they were talking about their fight.

Karin ran to Sasuke and put her arm around his.

"Sasuke just forget about them. That blonde wimp and his DOG are to pathetic for you. So just ignore them." Karin said. She pulled Sasuke and walked away with him. Sasuke just looked at her, but didn't say anything.

I glared at her as she walked away. She called me a dog; I wasn't going to let that go.

**[END]**

* * *

**|Authors Notes|: **

**So yeah sorry for the short chapter…it's just that I don't know if I should continue it =\ **

**I have another story to do, so I don't know if I should continue it. So tell me what you all think =)**

**Ps. If you guys like the anime Shugo Chara please read my other fan fiction =)**

**Ja-Na**


	6. Chapter 6 Shared Feelings?

**|Authors Notes|:**

**Karen: Yeah, I'm so sorry about how long the update took, I hope you all enjoy =)**

**Also I'm working on a new Naruto fan fic. But I'm not sure if I should upload it =\ In the next chapter I'll put a small preview =]**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six- Feelings Shared??**

* * *

{Lunch: Back of the school}

{**Sasuke's POV**}

"So Karin I heard you got your ass kicked during training today." said Suigetsu with a smirk on his face.

"No I didn't! I just miss calculated her strength that was all, she caught me off guard, but she's only a weakling. I didn't want to humiliate her in front of her school." said Karin defensively.

I almost smirked as she said this. If it wasn't for me she would have been in a hospital bed right now. The only reason I had stopped Sakura from killing Karin was because of Karin's power, nothing more. She still had to help me find Itachi and that was the only reason I was going to let her come along with me.

I misjudged Sakura. It looked like she had gotten stronger over the years. Maybe she wasn't like she used to be when she was younger. It didn't matter though, she would always be the same annoying girl as always.

"Ha! Yeah right whatever you say." said Suigetsu as he laughed.

Karin looked at him pissed and threw a punch at him. But of course it didn't hurt as she was hitting water.

Suigetsu laughed even harder.

"GAH! Shut up!" yelled Karin.

Juugo just stayed silent as he ate his food in a seprate orange table apart from where we were.

"I swear next time I see that bitch I'll kick her ass for sure! If it wasn't for her boyfriend that protected her I would have beaten her up after class. What an annoying blonde pest." said Karin bitterly.

As she said this I couldn't help, but turn to her.

"Aww so Sakura's taken? That sucks." said Suigetsu in a sad tone.

"Are you stupid or- ok you are stupid, but are you serious? Don't tell me you like that bitch!" yelled Karin.

"And what if I do? She's cute."

"Ugh your pathetic!" said Karin annoyed.

"Yeah whatever. At least I'm not the one that got my ass kicked today!" said Suigetsu as he continued to laugh at Karin.

Karin just turned away from him.

"That stupid girl with the big forehead, I swear ill kick her ass next time." barked Karin.

"Her name is Sa-ku-ra." said Suigetsu with a smile.

Karin just rolled her eyes in annoyance, and I couldn't help but smirk.

[**Sakon POV**]

(Note: Sakon is one of the members of the Sound Four. In my fan fic. Obviously Sakon and Ukon don't share the same body they are separate people)

"Her name is Sa-ku-ra." I heard a male voice say.

I turned to face the male who spoke of my sweet name of my lovely cherry blossom. It was a while haired man with a pink haired four eyes, whom I heard was beaten up by my cherry blossom, a orange haired tall male and the Uchiha I had heard so much about.

"Ugh! Whatever she's a bitch anyways her name doesn't matter!" I heard the four eyed bitch yell. This pissed me off. How dare she talk like this about my Sakura-chan.

In a swift movement I grabbed the girls neck in my hand and held her tightly.

"What did you say about my Sakura?" I asked obviously angered.

She looked at me wide-eyed. Obviously not expecting this to happen to her.

"Wh-what are you? Her pro-tector" she coughed up blood in-between her words. She was weaker than I thought. I wasn't even choking her hard.

"Don't ever speak of my cherry blossom like that you pathetic pink trash. If you do. I'll. Kill. You." I whispered the last words softly and deadly in her ear. When she didn't answer I began to choke her harder. But suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't brother." I heard Ukon say.

I glared back at the pink trash that was in front of me and released her. I turned back to my brother and walked away.

"You should learn how to control yourself brother." Ukon said softly.

"She insulted my Sakura."

"She isn't yours."

"Not yet she's not." I said lastly.

* * *

[**Sakura's POV**]

As I walked into the cafeteria with Deidara people gawked at us. I could almost hear their whispers.

"You should go home." I said as I glanced up at Deidara.

He had 3rd off. Since he was a senior he didn't have a last class like I did so he could head home already.

"No..." he said softly as if he didn't want me to hear.

"Why not?" I asked.

He stopped as he saw Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and the others waiting for us in a large table. Naruto waved and smiled.

Naruto looked as oblivious as always.

"Let's go." he said as he grabbed my wrist and then pulled me outside the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait. Where are you taking me?" I asked. I wanted him to let go, but he had a tight grip on me.

He ignored me.

"Deidara stop." I said louder and I yanked my arm away from him.

He looked at me.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"You can tell me, really…don't you trust me?" I said again when he didn't respond.

He leaned back against a truck and closed his eyes.

[**Deidara's POV**]

I didn't know what to do. Sasori had already gone back to the Akatsuki hide-out but I was still here. What was I doing here? I didn't want to go back home yet, and the reason I didn't was pathetic. The only reason Sasori and I were her in the first place was to gather information on the Jinchuriki kid, and since that was done Sasori had already left…but I hadn't. I knew this was stupid, but I didn't want to leave….not yet anyways.

I didn't even have anywhere to stay at anymore. Since Akatsuki was paying for the place and since our mission was accomplished with the Jinchuriki, Pain said that it was useless to be paying for a house now. The only thing that kept me here was-

"Deidara? What's wrong?" I heard Sakura ask with a concerned tone in her voice. She had retrieved me from my thoughts.

I couldn't tell her. Not yet, no…not ever. If I told her I was in Akatsuki she would hate me forever. I needed to tell her something. Then it came to me.

"I'm just worried because they took away my house." I told her.

"That's all?" she asked. I could tell she wasn't really buying it that easily.

"Yeah well since I don't have my house any more I'll probably drop out of school and get a job." I told her. Well most of it was the truth…kinda.

"Oh, well.." she stopped and looked up at the sky and seemed to be thinking.

"why don't you stay at my house?" she asked he while blushing slightly.

Whoa…I couldn't help but smile.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean I have my own apartment and there's a spare room. You could use that one." she concluded.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I owe you" I told her.

"No problem." she replied with a smile.

* * *

[**Deidara's POV**]

After Sakura agreed to let me stay at her place, she stayed in school and I began to pack my things. When I returned home I wasn't that surprised to see Zetsu on the wall through the inside of the house. I ignored him and began to pack my things. I knew he already knew what was going on.

"Deidara are you really going to do this?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You've already collected all of the data on the Jinchuriki."

I remained silent.

"Your gonna give up the Akatsuki for the girl?"

I thought for a moment. I really didn't know. What I felt for Sakura…I still didn't even know what that was. Was is only friendship, understanding…or more?

"I don't know." I finally told him.

Zetsu stayed quiet for a while.

"I'll give you two weeks. When I return you need to have your decision already made. Either you stay here and be killed for not following Pain's orders or go back to Akatsuki." he said in a quiet tone. And then he just vanished.

Two weeks? Well I guess I'll have to work with what I have. I continued to pack and then I headed to Sakura's apartment.

* * *

[**Sakura's POV**]

I got Deidara's room ready. It was going to be a light blue room. The other one, my room, was a light pink color. I heard a light knock on the door and I quickly went to it knowing who was knocking. I opened the door and led Deidara inside. He smiled at me.

I blushed. I didn't know what to do, but then I smiled back.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." he said.

"No problem." I replied with a smile.

It was a bit late after all so we just chatted for a bit, while he placed his belonging in his room. I took a shower and then so did he. I finished the small amount of homework I had and then went to bed.

* * *

[**Sakura POV**]

I yawned and I looked at the clock:

6:12am

I groaned. This was horrible. I couldn't sleep at all. I sat up on my bed and put my slippers on, I decided to go for some fresh air.

I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a glass of water, As I was about to drink it I felt a tap on my shoulder. I gasped and I jumped and somehow the glass fell and spilled the water on the floor; As I stepped back I fell and I gabbed the first thing my hand could reach.

I fell with a loud _thud. _I felt an ache on my chest and I saw long blonde hair. Deidara had fallen with me and was on top of me.

He stood on his knees and his hands were on either sides of me. He looked at me closely.

[**Deidara's POV**]

As I up at Sakura I couldn't help, but admire her beautiful green eyes, her creamy skin was almost glowing as the moon light that shined on her through the kitchen window.

I was to preoccupied with her eyes that I hadn't really noticed the proximity that our faces were at.

I could see her blush slightly as she noticed this as well.

I slowly touched the side of her face, and I began to lean closer to her. As I did I could see her face turn even more red. I smiled and then I kissed her.

I couldn't tell she wasn't expecting that, because at first she didn't respond back but then gradually and slowly she kissed me back.

[**Sakura's POV**]

As we kissed I felt my heart beat a thousand mph. The way he kissed me was so passionate and gentle that at first I didn't really think that he could kiss someone that way.

A few moments later I pulled away for some air. And I looked at him and smiled shyly.

I didn't really know what to say, but then again neither did he.

He then kissed my forehead and laughed lightly.

I looked at him puzzled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"When I kissed you…I could hear your heartbeat. Do I really make you that nervous?" He asked in a teasing way.

I giggled and pushed him slightly.

"Maybe." I replied and I struck my tongue out at him.

I didn't know why, but now I didn't really feel as nervous as I did in the beginning with him. I felt more comfortable with him. Yes, Deidara was a total tease at time, but he was also kind and caring. He was good for me…

He smiled and nuzzled me with his head gently, As he did; he had both his hands on the floor resting on either sides of me.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him closer to me.

He smiled and then pulled away and helped me get up.

I gazed into his eyes that seemed to shine even more than usual through the moonlight.

"You should get some sleep. After all you do have school tomorrow." he said in an 'adult tone'.

I couldn't help, but laugh.

Soon after that we both went to bed and I fell asleep quickly, still blushing through the whole night.

* * *

[**Deidara POV**]

I woke to a sudden loud knocking at the front door. I looked at the black clock that hung from the west blue wall, and was surprised at the time it was.

4:23am

Who the hell would want something at this hour? I hope this didn't wake up Sakura. To my surprise it didn't. I walked downstairs with disheveled hair and black pajamas. When I opened the door I was surprised to see one of the school attendants. What was his name again?? Yamamoto?? Yeah, I think that was his name.

He looked as surprised to see me as I was of him, but I could tell he knew better than to ask.

"I need to speak to Sakura." he said.

"She's asleep, but I'll pass on the message and tell her that you dropped by." I told him in an annoyed tone. Whatever it was I bet it could wait 'till later. I was about to close the door, but he held it open.

"It's an emergency." I could note urgency in his voice.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Akatsuki have been spotted near the area, and Lady Tsunade wanted to assign Sakura a mission to go and investigate."

Oh shit. Great. I thought. I bet Zetsu really was keeping an eye on me.

Thoughts raced through my mind and before I knew it Yamamoto rushed through the door like if he owned the place and waked into Sakura's bedroom. I could tell he'd been here before.

The next few moments passed by in a blur. Sakura immediately got ready and walked to Tsunade's office. And of course I was left outside. This was surely to be problematic.

[**Sakura's POV**]

"You are to go to the land of mist and find out about the Akatsuki." said Tsuande-sama.

"Yes, Mi'lady." I replied.

"You are to get things ready and head out at 10:00a.m. I have already alerted Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke."

I stared at her with an expression of shock.

"Sa-Sasuke? Why isn't Sai going?" I asked.

"This is a chance for Sasuke to prove that he really is a leaf ninja again, and to prove his loyalty. He already agreed to his mission and is packing as well as Naruto. Kakashi is getting ready as well. Sai was only a replacement for Sasuke, so he isn't in Squad 7 as of today."

**CHA! This sucks! What the hell are you gonna do?!**

i have no idea...

Keep it together Sakura, it's only Sasuke nothing more, nothing less. I can do this.

"Alright Mi'lady." I replied.

"You are dismissed."

I gave her small bow and walked outside. Deidara was waiting for me outside the door. This really sucked.

* * *

**|Authors Notes|:**

**Karen: Dum Dum Dum lol ok so yeah lots of cliff hangers on this one. =) First of all what mysterious role does Sakon and Ukon have here?? And what will Deidara say about Sakura's mission?? What about Sakura? What will she do about her mission with Sasuke??**

**I hope you all liked it =)**

**Ja-Na**


	7. Chapter 7 The Mission

**Authors Notes|:**

Thank yew all for telling me to continue the story =D I really appreciate it (=

And thank you all for the awesome reviews! (=

DeidaraIsGod2010: Thanks I'm glad you like it =) I'm super happy someone else, besides me, gets the whole 'Deidara and Sasuke are so hott idk who to pick' xD lolz

comeintherain: Sakon? 0-o well, he is gonna play a major part in future chapters =D

J-Cut: Yeah, same here. I want the series to end already, but I do hope Sasuke and Sakura stay together =)

OkamiNoChi: Aww Thx so much =D

Nikkiyett-Fanfic: I'll continue it =) I just get to lazy to write sometimes xD

tigers-and-dragons: Yeah =\ I'll try and slow down =) I just get carried away sometimes xD

DarkIkari8520: LOLZ xD High Five for hating Karin =DD

kaylan101a: Thx so much! I'm glad you like it (= and I feel the same way xD

hotcherriblossom: lolz thx =D

And to all you other guys thx so much for the great reviews =D I appreciate it soooo much! =D

~P.S. Stay tuned for a quick preview of my new upcoming Naruto . 'Turning The Opposite' plz review on this chapter and the mini preview of my new story. Thx so much!*************************************************************************************************************************************

**{Chapter Seven- The Mission}**

[**Sakura's POV**]

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of Lady Tsunade's office. Deidara stood up as he saw me approach, his expression was pure discomfort. He probably knew about my mission already.

"What did she say?" he asked.

I paused for a moment and then stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"I'm going on a mission. I have to get everything ready by 10:00am sharp. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke will meet up with me at the gates." I concluded.

Deidara just stared at me for a while.

"Uchiha's going also?" he asked.

I nodded as I looked ahead and started walking back home. Deidara followed behind me.

What was I going to do now??

***********************************************************************

[**Sakura's POV**]

Our walk back home was filled with awkward silence. And honestly, it was very discomforting.

When I walked inside the house I immediately started to pack my essentials for the mission. Deidara had stayed in the living room, lost in thought. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I knew better than to.

[**Deidara's POV**]

While Sakura was getting ready for the mission I had stayed in the living room thinking about her mission.

Akatsuki + Uchiha= VERY BAD

Yeah, I didn't need to spell that out to know how bad that was. I could tell that Sakura still felt something for Uchiha, but I wasn't sure how much he meant to her, and wasn't about to ask her. And then me…what did Sakura feel for me?? Ugh, this really irritated me. And on top of that, it was Akatsuki who they going to go looking for. And if Pain was near, they were done for. The Jinchuriki kid was strong, but I doubted he was strong enough to even land a scratch on Pain and protect Sakura. And the Uchiha was just a pathetic weakling. And even worse than that was that I would not be able to be with Sakura and not know whether she's alright or in need.

I led out a loud sigh and rested my head back on the sofa. Great. My day just went down the drain.

************************************************************************

[**Sakura's POV**]

Deidara had decided to walk me to the gates, so we walked in silence.

As we approached the gates I was surprised to only see Naruto there. Sasuke wasn't there either and I prayed that he wouldn't show up for the mission. As I got closer Deidara stopped walking and turned me to face him.

I looked at him and his expression was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Take care." was all he said as he crashed his lips to mine.

I was surprised at first, but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The kiss made me realize several different things at the same moment. One was that he really cared for me. Two was that I really liked him, and not just as a friend. And three was that I wished that this moment would never end.

I pulled away for air after a while, and he just pulled me back and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"The blonde is Uzumaki right?" asked Deidara suddenly when I pulled away from his embrace.

"Do you mean Naruto?"

"Hey Uzumaki!" Deidara called out. I wondered what that was about, but I didn't ask as I saw Naruto approach with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked obviously curious.

Deidara stayed quiet for a moment while looking at him and then answered him.

"Take care of her for me. I'm trusting you Uzumaki. I don't doubt your strength."

Naruto and I both stared at him wide eyed and could not believe his words.

"Uhh. S-sure." Naruto stuttered and then he gathered himself and smiled brightly at Deidara. "No problem. I'll protect her with my life." he added.

I smiled.

Deidara smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good luck then." he said, as he walked away, probably back home and waved.

As Deidara left Naruto and I turned as we heard footsteps approaching us. As soon as I saw who it was I internally cussed. It was Sasuke.

He walked casually and calmly.

"Your late!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke just gave him a stoic expression. "Kakashi isn't even here yet."

"True." Naruto responded.

"So are you ready for the mission? Did you pack everything? Bet you haven't gone in one for a while huh?" Naruto bombarded Sasuke with questions and I figured Sasuke would get annoyed, but to my surprise he answered him.

"Yeah. And I assume you packed Ramen only?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yes! I can't believe you remember…" Naruto drifted as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at the floor then looked up at the sky.

"It wasn't that long ago." Was all he responded with.

I just stared at Sasuke in shock, he remembered? He…

Naruto smiled. "That's true, but it feels like it's been a long time huh?" Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and smiled, acting as if they were brothers or the closest of friends. How could Naruto just act as if nothing had happened and Sasuke too. What the hell was going on? Naruto always thought of Sasuke as a brother and he left no matter what. How could Sasuke act so calmly? And Naruto as well?

"Right Sakura?" Naruto retrieved me from my thoughts.

"Right what?" I asked as I turned to him.

"It feels like Sasuke has been gone for a really long time, but Team 7 is finally together again."

As Naruto said this I almost wanted to cry. All the sadness Sasuke had brought to both of us when he left, how could Naruto just smile and pretend everything was back to normal? He had hurt Naruto…not to mention me as well.

"Sakura? Something wrong?" Naruto asked when I didn't respond.

"Oh, sorry yeah. I was just thinking about our mission." I lied. Naruto was oblivious as always and could not see through my lie, but as I turned to Sasuke his eyes were narrowed at he saw me. He stared at me as if he knew I was lying. I quickly turned away.

"I think Kakashi-sensei forgot about our mission." I said after a moment.

"Nah. Bet he's just late as always." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well maybe-" Sasuke cut me off.

"He's here."

I looked around and I saw some movement from the left side of me near some trees. As the figure approached I saw some grey hair and knew immediately that it was Kakashi-sensei.

When he approached us he looked at all of us and nodded.

"So are you all ready?" he asked.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I all nodded in unison.

"Alright, let's go. We'll make a stop in a small village outside the valley of the rain and rest there fo-"

"Why are we gonna stop there? The more time we stall the more Akatsuki has a change to leave the village." Blurted Naruto.

"Our mission is to find out what Akatsuki is up too, not to attack them the moment we see them." replied Kakashi-sensei as he began to walk out of the village. Sasuke and I followed him, but Naruto looked pretty pissed like always when he didn't get what he wanted. Kakashi-sensei sped up ahead of us and Naruto soon joined. I was the third and Sasuke followed last. The trip was quiet and very uncomfortable to be honest, but it looked like nobody wanted to speak and break the ice. We ran in silence for almost a whole hour, but then Naruto slowed down and ran with Sasuke, who just looked at him as if saying 'what do you want now'? It was funny to watch them act the same as always.

"Yo, are you tired yet?? Bet you are, that's why your way behind." whispered Naruto to Sasuke.

From my peripheral vision I could see an annoyed expression on Sasuke, yet he didn't look angry or anything like that.

"No. I just like having more pace."

"Ha! Right. Stop tying to act tough like always. I can tell your tired." Naruto continued.

Looking at those two reminded me of out first mission, when Naruto and Sasuke always fought each other. It was-

I felt something push me down all of a sudden and I landed on top of it…or whatever it was. When I opened my eyes I saw dark red eyes. I was about to scream, but Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand. Naruto and Kakashi were alert and facing both sides to where the kunai's had come from. Everything had happened so fast it was hard to understand what exactly had happened.

"Stay calm." whispered Sasuke. I was too aware of the thought that we were so close to think straight.

"Do you see them?" He whispered softly. As he did this he sent chills through my whole body, but I immediately looked for the enemy.

There was one standing on a tree, the other two were hiding behind bushes. We had run into an ambush.

I nodded as I looked back at Sasuke, but his expression confused me. He let go of his hold on my mouth and ran a hand through my cheek. I was surprised and I could only stare at him like an idiot, and blush like mad. I think I almost saw him smirk, but I wasn't sure; he let go and looked at his hand which was bloodied. I immediately understood why he had done that and I touched my cheek. Sure enough I felt a deep gash as the kunai had cut me. I had been so consumed with Sasuke that I hadn't even felt the pain on my cheek.

"Stay, don't move." was all Sasuke said as he stood up. I just stayed put and began to heal my right cheek.

Sasuke leaped to the tree where one of the men stood and threw a kunai at him. Kakashi and Naruto went for the other two, and I began to check if there were any more enemies.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement so I quickly stood up and grabbed my kunai. As the figure moved out of the bushed I first noticed the black with red clouds cloak, but what startled me the most was the person wearing it.

It was Deidara.

************************************************************************

Authors Notes|:

Yep, you all know how much I loooove cliff hangers =D Stay Tuned =)

Now here's my mini preview of 'Turning the Opposite'

************************************************************************

**~Turning The Opposite~**

**(PREVIEW)**

[Sakura's POV]

I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder gently. He turned around and looked at me from head to toes and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked.

He had a smooth voice and attractive purple eyes with white shoulder-length hair.

"Hi I'm Sakura and I was wondering if you could help me out. See I'm not from here an-" he rudely cut me off.

"And you need help finding some good clothing stores for that amazing body of yours." he said with a seductive smile. The complimented made up for his rudeness.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, I'm not from here either, Actually I only came to visit…" he stayed quiet as in thinking of a good word. "An acquaintance." he finished.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked curiously. Trying to get more information on Uchiha.

He stayed quiet but his smile was still in place.

"Was it that man you were talking to earlier?" I added when he didn't respond.

"Why such an interest?" he replied

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you." He countered.

He wasn't talking and it was pissing me off.

"Never mind." I said and began to walk away.

"His name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." he said.

I turned around to look at him.

"I was right. He's the new student right? A weird rude transfer." I added with a mad expression referring to what he had said to me in class.

He laughed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because he is."

"So I guess you know then right? I mean, if he was rude to you, then you must know already."

"Know what?" I asked curiously. This was turning out better than I planned.

"His secret." he said in a lower tone of voice.

"What secret?" I asked obviously curious.

"Promise you won't tell anyone 'kay."

"Of course. Now tell me." Right, by tomorrow everyone would know his secret.

He signaled me to get closer to him and so I did.

"He's gay." he whispered.

*********************************************************************

Authors Notes|:

LMFAO HAHAH bet you all didn't expect that huh! XD lolz so yeah tell me what you think =) REVIEW AND RATE (=

JA-NA


	8. Chapter 7 CONTINUED

**PLEASE READ!**

**Authors Notes: hey guys sorry for the late update I've just been so consumed by another story that I've been writing AKA Turning The Opposite **

**On the last chapter I had a small priview of I and I'm really getting into it =D so please please please check that out I have already uploaded the first chapter so please look it up =) anyways here the continuation of Chapter 7 I hope you really enjoy so please review! **

**Chapter 7 (Continuation) **

**[Sakura's POV]**

It was Deidara. I wiped my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining anything and looked again. Deidara gave me and evil smirk and moved towards me. I was in awe I couldn't move. Was he playing me? Why was he wearing that? Was he….No! I refused to think that.

"Deidara why are you wearing that?" I asked as he continued to walk towards me with an evil smile on his face. He didn't respond.

"Deidara? Why are you wearing that?"

He didn't respond and was now only a few feet away from me.

"Deidara what's going on?" I exclaimed. In a swift movement he was behind me and was placing a shark kunai on my neck. I was too paralyzed to speak, let alone move.

"Dei-" And that's when I felt it. The sharp point entering my lower back. I coughed blood and fell to the floor. As I lay on the floor I saw Deidara smirking at me. Why had he done this to me? Was he really in the Akatsuki? I couldn't believe I had been deceived so easily. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke were nowhere in sight. As Deidara bend down and, with the same kunai he had stabbed me with, was about to stab me again, but this time on my chest. I screamed as loud as I could and opened my eyes to familiar blue eyes. Naruto.

"Sakura are you alright?" exclaimed Naruto eagerly.

"Wh-what? What happened.? Where's Deidara?" I asked weakly. What the hell was going on? I looked at my surroundings and noticed the familiar forest. We were running through these a while ago weren't we?

"Deidara? He's in Konoha…Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked again.

"She was under genjutsu." I heard Kakashi-sensei say from a few feet away. I sat up on the dirt and Naruto just looked at me with a face of concern.

"Genjutsu? But how?" I asked. I felt my back and nothing was there, no stab, no wound. Maybe it was genjutsu, but how? Genjutsu was one of my strengths, how could I fall into it so easily.

"Whoever did this was no rookie." Said Kakashi-sensei.

"But why would someone put Sakura under Genjutsu?" Asked Naruto.

"I have an idea." I heard Sasuke say from a distance. He walked towards us and held an Akatsuki cloak on his hands.

As soon as I saw that Deidara came to my mind. Was it him? But he…No it couldn't be him. It was genjutsu after all there was no way he would have done this. But then why was the Akatsuki cloak here? I'm pretty sure that it wasn't just a coincidence. One thing was certain. Akatsuki was near.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It was laying around…I'm sure they left it on purpose." Sasuke said.

"But why?" asked Naruto.

"A warning. Their near." Said Kakashi after some thought.

"A warning to who? Sakura? Why would someone target Sakura? Shouldn't they be after me?" asked Naruto again.

"Maybe they think she knows something about them." added Sasuke.

I just stared at them. Why would Akatsuki target me? Naruto was right. They should be after him, because of the kyubi. But what made me the most uncomfortable was Deidara in the Akatsuki cloak.

"What did you see?" asked Kakashi-sensei with a curious expression on his face. "You looked scared and in pain." he added.

"I…" if I told them what I saw, what if they suspected Deidara of being in Akatsuki and judged him for this. He might be investigated and in trouble. They could make him leave the village. No, I couldn't tell them the truth.

"I saw an Akatsuki stab me, but I couldn't see his face. So I don't know who it was. His face was hidden in the shadows. " I said finally. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei just started and me and seemed to be thinking, but Sasuke just glared at me, just like before. With his sharingan activated I felt as if he could see through my lies…I felt so exposed to him, so I turned away from him.

"We better keep going and rest for the night. Its getting late. Sakura can you walk?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yep" I assured him.

"That's good. I guess your only real injury was your cheek." concluded Naruto.

I touched my cheek and felt a small slash, I recall healing it…wait! So the Sasuke touching my cheek wasn't an illusion? I looked down as embarrassed as ever.

"Sakura I think you have a fever!" busted Naruto. I looked at him and from my peripheral vision I could see Sasuke smirking. Please, don't let him know that I'm blushing because of what he did. Damn it all.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Now lets go its getting late." I said as I stood up.

We ran for a few minutes until we came across a small village. This was near the village in the rain, so we looked for a hotel and booked a small room. The room apparently only had two beds. Guess someone was stuck on the floor. As we went into the room caring out thing I couldn't help but notice all the glares I was receiving. I ignored them and went into the room.

Naruto jumped into the bed and yawned. "I call this bed!" He yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at Kakashi-sensei. "I get the bed, because I'm the teacher an-"

"Don't you mean because your old already?" said Naruto softly. I couldn't help but laugh and I could see Sasuke trying to hold it in as well.

"and Sakura gets the other one." Finished Kakashi-sensei pretending he hadn't heard Naruto.

Naruto looked disappointed, but then smiled brightly as he walked over to me. What was he thinking now?

"Sakura since it's a big bed why don't I make you some compa-" I punched Naruto and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, right!" I yelled.

"Idiot." I heard Sasuke mumble as he began to set his bed on the floor.

"Aww but Sakura!" wined Naruto.

"No 'buts'! now get to bed!" I yelled.

"Hahaaa you said 'no buts." Said Naruto with a big goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes. "oh, grow up."

"This is going to be a long night." said Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto kept on mumbling something under his breathe, but set his bed on the floor and began to grab his pajamas.

Sasuke went into the rest room to change and shower. He came out wearing some black shorts and a black shirt that bore the Uchiha symbol on the back. His hair was down and disheveled. He looked so se- was I about to say sexy? Damn, what the hell am I thinking.

Then it was Kakashi and then Naruto. Naruto was wearing some light blue shorts and a white shirt. It was finally my turn so I went into the restroom, and began to shower. When I was done I put on some black shorts and a pink spaghetti shirt. I came out of the restroom only to see that everyone was already fast asleep.

I went to bed and closed my eyes, but every time I did I saw Deidara in the Akatsuki outfit. I couldn't get that out of my mind. What if he was a member, but if he was, wouldn't he be trying to get Naruto? As far as I knew he had nothing against Naruto, if fact before we had left for out mission he had entrusted me to Naruto. Ugh, I was going insane, so I decided to talk a walk outside on the balcony. I stood up from the bed and walked out of the room upstairs to the balcony.

When I got outside I could feel the cold air on my face and around my body. I shivered involuntarily and kept on replaying the events that had happened.

Why was Deidara in that outfit? Why was I the one under genjutsu? Why would they want us all to know it was Akatsuki? Were we even safe anymore?

Ugh, this was really irritating me. I looked up at the sky and tried to find out at least one answer to all of my question, but sadly I couldn't even find one.

"Sakura."

The moment I heard that deep, rich voice I shivered.

It was Sasuke.

I turned around to see him standing by the door-way. His hands in his pockets and his expression was stoic as always.

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but notice how my voice quivered when I responded. I internally prayed that he hadn't had noticed….but I was probably wrong.

He walked next to me and looked at the view.

"Can't sleep either?" He said.

I just stared at him for a moment. He was trying to make conversation with me? Well that was strange.

"Uh, yeah." I responded.

"Hm."

I just stared at him for a while. Noticing his perfect features, even in the night I couldn't help but admire him.

I immediately tried to shake that thought away from my mind. I was over him already…wasn't I?

"Why are you even here?" I asked straight out demanding an answer.

"I couldn't sleep." was all he said. What the fuck! Ugh, he's pissing me off and isn't letting me think straight.

"Well I'm out of here. See ya in-"

"What did you see?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

I turned to him puzzled. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"In the forest. When you froze up. What did you really see?" He turned his gaze at me. No emotion on his face.

I looked down trying to hind away from his gaze. So he had noticed my lie about the 'faceless Akatsuki'. I guess I couldn't hide that from him. He knew. But I wasn't planning on telling him that it was Deidara. Knowing how much he loathed him, he'd probably go and tell everyone to investigate him, and possible have him killed.

"I already told you what I saw." I said to him as I turned to him.

"Don't pull that on me. I could tell something was wrong just by the look on your face. Don't try and pull the same crap on me. Now tell me what you saw."

"I saw an Akatsuki member! I don't know who it was, so stop asking!" I yelled fiercely.

"Enough with your bull. I know you enough to know when your lying." He said calmly.

I stayed quiet and looked away.

"You don't know anything about me."

"Your wrong." I noticed a tone of sincerity in his voice.

I stayed quiet for a moment. There was no way he knew anything about me. He had left and…ugh! I hate him!

"Why do you even care?" I exclaimed.

He stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "You didn't see your face. You looked so…"He didn't answer.

Was he trying to make fun of me or something? Yeah, not gonna happen. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. So began to walk away. I felt him turn me around in a swift movement I was against the iron fence and he was pressed over me with his hands griping both my wrists. The intensity of his dark eyes almost fazed me…almost.

"Let me go Uchiha." I told him, with a serious expression on my face.

He didn't release me, and kept a strong grip on me. His hold on me like this reminded me of that fight with Karin where he had protected her so much. It pissed me off and made me hate him even more. And now Deidara wasn't here to defend me like he had last time, but now it was my turn to defend myself and show him how strong I had gotten over the past 2 years.

I picked up my knees to try and hit him, but he quickly moved out of the way while still holding onto my wrists.

I glared at him.

"Let me go! What's the point of even doing this?" I yelled.

"If you yell any louder you'll wake up the whole hotel." he said.

"I don't give a fuck! Now tell me what the hell you want!"

He didn't answer.

"Ok that's it." I tried to knee him again, and as he moved out of the way I pulled away from his grip and ran some distance from him. As I was about to go into the hotel again, he grabbed my wrists like before.

I really hated this kid.

I began to pull away again, but this time harder than before. I could tell I was annoying him now. As I tried to move, I lost my balance and was about to fall down while bringing him with me. He instinctively wrapped an arm around me to try and brake the fall, and I put an arm around him so he could fall down with me. But that backfired…badly.

Before I knew it he was over me, while his hair hung from his sides.

DEJAVU! This was almost like what had happened with Deidara.

Sasuke stared at me for what seemed like a long time to me, so I pushed him off me, while trying to get up, but he didn't let me go that easily.

"Sakura." he said softly. The way he said my name and gazed at me sent shivers down my spine.

"What?" I replied icily.

"You should just go to sleep now." he said.

And before I knew it, I began to drift off into darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me. There were Cherry Blossoms everywhere I looked, and I immediately knew this was a dream. I sat up on the green grass and felt the wind blow in my hair.

"Sakura-chan! Your finally awake." I turned to where I heard the voice and smiled as I saw Naruto walk towards me and sit in front of me.

"What are you doing in my dream?" I asked him perplexed.

"What do you mean? Can't I be in your dream?" he asked in a confused tone while scratching the back of his head, one of his many habits.

"Well yeah, but where are we?" I asked.

" Konoha duh and `cuz I wanna ask you something." he said.

"Weren't we in-"

"Answer my question first." Naruto said while cutting me off. He seemed eager so I signaled him to go on and ask the question.

"Why do you think Akatsuki is after you? It's been bugging me a lot lately. Did you do something to them?"

Naruto looked as intrigued as he ever would be.

"I honestly don't know." I told him honestly.

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

He stayed quiet for a moment before asking me another question.

"Sakura, what did you see?"

Damn, I guess Naruto is more observant than I thought, but oh well, this was a dream after all so who cares if he knew what I saw. Besides its not like he'll tell anyone. I trust Naruto a lot.

"I saw Deidara in and Akatsuki cloak. He stabbed me the first time, and then he was about to stab me one last time, but in my chest. He could have killed me. I didn't want to tell anybody, because I'm afraid that they'll suspect him of being in Akatsuki, but I trust in him and I know its not true."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" I looked down.

"I guess that hit you hard huh."

"Yes, it really did.

Naruto smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura it's time for you to go to bed." he said.

I looked at him confused. "Huh? What do you-"

Before I knew it, I was opened my eyes to see the familiar hotel room. I turned to look around, and noticed that everyone was sleeping comfortable in their beds. I smiled. It was a dream after all huh? I closed my eyes and finally went to bed.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I opened my eyes to clear blue eyes. Naruto.

"What?" I asked while rubbing my hands on my eyes.

"How late were you up last night? Were gonna be late for out mission."

Mission? Oh shit! I woke up alarmed and stood up on my bed and noticed that everyone was already in their mission clothes. I had overslept oh shit.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted as I got up and quickly got my clothes and ran into the restroom to change.

I put on my clothes quickly and ran back to the room.

"Sorry! I'm ready!" I said with a nervous smile.

"Alright, let's get going then."

**Karen: Hope you liked it! =D please review! **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO READ MT NEW FANFIC! I'D REALLY APRECIATE IT! =3 JA-NA**


	9. Chapter 8 Suspicions

**Authors Notes: Hey guys well thanks so much for the reviews and for all your support on this story =] I really appreciate it**

**Also, this chapter has a mix of POV's so it's easier to understand things more**

**So I hope you guys like it and enjoy :3**

**Also I'm changing my pen name to CandyPop777 so it will no longer be KarenGreen777 so don't get confused =]**

* * *

**{CHAPTER 8 - Findings}**

{**Deidara POV**}

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I need to catch up to them fast.

I had a really bad feeling about this. If Akatsuki was near them, then Sakura was probably in trouble. I knew the Jinchuriki was strong, but if Pein or Konan were near then things were really bad. I just had to make sure that she was alright…

This feeling of worry hadn't left my system since I was parted from her, am I really…falling for her?

* * *

{**Sasuke POV**}

Sakura was still asleep. She overslept, which was a first for her. Maybe I had gone too far last night when I used my sharingan on her to find out what was really going on, having to disguise myself as Naruto…Tch. pathetic. Why does it even matter to me what she saw? Whatever she saw could lead to Itachi, a part of me tought. I did find out something interesting last night though.

_[Flashback]_

_I brought Sakura back to the motel room after using my sharingan on her and left the motel quietly. Looks like I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. _

_I ran about 50 yards away from the motel and waited for Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu to get here. Before leaving the village I told them to keep a safe distance from me incase Itachi was near. Having Karin would make things a lot easier for me. _

"_Sasuke, over here." I heard Suigetsu call. _

_I turned to see him leaning on a tree with Juugo by his side. Karin walked closer to me and seemed to have an annoyed expression on her face. Probably angry that I wasn't spending time with her alone. Hn._

"_Did you find anything?" I asked. _

"_Itachi isn't near, but…there is a presence approaching fast." she said. _

_A presence? Who?_

"_It's that annoying blonde kid, the one from school." Continued Karin. _

_Deidara. _

_Why would he be following in pursuit? Was he really…_

_He wasn't the Akatsuki we had encountered yesterday that was for sure, but then why would he be following? It then came to me._

_Connections…that's why they targeted Sakura and not Naruto. This Deidara must have connections with Akatsuki, but what's his motive with following Sakura here? This just doesn't add up. _

"_That's all we have for now." said Karin. _

"_So what are we gonna do now? I'm in a mood for cutting something." said Suigetsu as he drew his sword. _

"_Keep an eye on him but make sure he doesn't find out. That's all." I said, and with that I vanished back to the motel. _

_[End of Flashback]_

Today I was going to find out what this Deidara was planning.

* * *

{**Sakura POV**}

After I woke up we left the hotel and began to run through the forest just like before. But as soon as we got back on the road, I could feel someone following us…maybe I was being paranoid, but I could swear on my life that I felt as if someone was following me.

I looked behind me and caught eyes with Sasuke. He had a stoic expression like always, but he looked at me in a way that seemed as if he were trying to tell me something. He nodded then slightly and then I knew for a fact that we were being followed. He must have sensed it too. I looked ahead to see if Naruto or Kakashi-sensei might have as well, but if either of them knew, which I was sure they probably did, they weren't showing it.

Kakashi-sensei then turned around quickly and pointed his kunai out in front of him.

"Alright, we know your following us so show yourself." demanded Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto looked left, Sasuke looked right, Kakashi-sensei then looked up ahead, and I was on look out on the back.

Everyone was still and on the look out. I didn't see anything at first, but then I saw a slight movement on a bush. I grabbed my kunai and ran towards is as fast as I could.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"Sakura don't!" I heard Kakashi-sensei yell, but it was already too late.

As quickly as I got to the bush I felt someone put an arm around my waist and the other on my mouth to keep me from speaking.

That was fast, I thought.

As I tried to kick myself away and on the progress he or she fell backwards, but still held on tightly. My back was to their chest and I couldn't move.

"Let her go." demanded Kakashi-sensei as he stood before me.

I tried to look back to see who the enemy was but only managed to see a hood over the person and a kunai around his neck due to Sasuke's quickness.

"Let her go! Who are you?" exclaimed Naruto who was also in front of us.

"Let me go." I told the person.

"Tell them to drop their weapons." said an all too familiar smooth deep voice.

I pulled away from him and looked at him full on.

"D-Deidara! What are you doing here?" I asked startled.

Deidara took off his hood to reveal his all to familiar face. His expression surprised me, because it was a mixture of worry and relief. Looking at him I knew… I just knew that there was no way that he was the guy in the Akatsuki coat. It was only genjutsu after all.

"I was worried about you." he said with an sad smile.

I just stared at him not really knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi after lowering his kunai.

"Like I just said. I was worried." said Deidara. He then turned his head and smirked. "And please tell Uchiha to lower his weapon, I'm sure he knew all along it was me."

I abruptly turned to Sasuke who just glared at Deidara with his sharingan activated. Did he really know it was Deidara all along? No way, not even I knew…

"Sasuke, lower your weapon." said Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke reluctantly put away his weapon away but continued to glare at Deidara.

"You need to leave. We're on a mission-" Kakashi-sensei began but was cut off.

"You can't just follow us around! We could be discovered thanks to you! I mean I thought you told me to take care of Sakura, I keep my word." said Naruto sharply.

"Deidara…" I began.

Deidara and I took up and Deidara grabbed my hand.

"I need to talk to you." he said as he pulled me far away to where our conversation would be out of earshot.

"Deidara what are you-" I began but he just wrapped his arms around me. As much as his hug made me smile I knew we were in a mission and this was not the moment, so I pulled away from him.

"Deidara you have to leave." I said.

"Let me go on the mission with you." he said as if I hadn't said anything.

"What? No, you can't. Look I'm serious I really appre-"

"Please! Look I'll just be back up, look you don't know how powerful Akatsuki is and-"

"No. You can't look just-"

"Please!" His voice pleading.

I just shook my head.

"Look, this isn't up to me. But-"

"If you don't let me go on this mission I'll just continue to follow you like before." he said.

His words held power. I knew he wouldn't stop until he got his way…because that was the type of person Deidara was.

I sighed in defeat.

"Ask Kakashi-sensei he has the last word." I said finally.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He grabbed my hand and walked to were the others were. This could be trouble.

"Let me go on this mission with you." he addressed Kakashi-sensei who was looking down at his usual book.

"No." he said.

"I can be a big help." argued Deidara.

I couldn't figure out the reason Deidara was so eager to go on this mission with us…maybe he really was worried about me. I blushed slightly. Or maybe he just thinks your that weak, another part of me argued. Maybe…I thought. Whatever the case, he wouldn't stop until he got his way, and this was adding a lot of extra time to our mission.

"Kakashi-sensei just let him go. We're loosing enough time on our mission as it is." I said.

Kakashi-sensei just turned to me.

"Can we just get going already? Akatsuki is going to get away, we won't find anything." said Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"This is strictly mission, so stay alert and keep up." said Kakashi-sensei.

Deidara nodded firmly.

"Alright, let's get going."

Kakashi-sensei led up then followed Naruto, myself, Deidara, then Sasuke. In about an hour we got to the village. Finally, I thought. That took a while.

"Alright, we'll split up and in 4 hours we'll meet back here alright. Understood."

All four of us nodded in unison.

"If you spot Akatsuki don't fight them. Alright, let's go."

Kakashi-sensei then disappeared and it was just us four.

"Sakura your with me." said Deidara.

"I…alright." I said.

"We'll then Sasuke guess you-"

"I need to check something out." Sasuke said cutting off Naruto. And he vanished just like Kakashi-sensei.

"Aww. Now I have to be paired up by myself." Naruto hung his head and began to walk by himself.

"Alright let's go." I told Deidara and like that we officially began our mission.

The moment Naruto was out of sight I turned to Deidara.

"Why are you really here?" I asked as we began to walk.

"I already told you. I was worried." he said.

My earlier thoughts came to my mind. Did he really think I was this defenseless and weak? I know I'm not the strongest Kunoichi but I'm the same weakling I used to be…

"Do I really look that weak to you?" I asked him.

He turned to me and seemed surprised by my question, but soon after his expression softened and he smiled at me.

"Of course not." he said as he put both arms around me.

I put both arms around him and buried my head in his chest.

"Then why? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" I asked.

"I do. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you…I…"

I pulled away from him and looked at him. Was he going to say what I thought he was…

He put an hand on my cheek and stroke it softly.

"I feel very strongly about you…in fact, I think…" he stopped and chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this, but I think I-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He really did care for me and loved me and I felt the same for him. Not Uchiha or anyone else would take him away from me.

* * *

{**Sasuke POV**}

I looked around for Kakashi's chakra presence, but it was harder than I thought. Then finally I felt him. He was on top of a building with someone else, a chakra that was somewhat familiar, but I wasn't sure who it was.

I left to where we was but kept my distance from him to try and figure out what he was talking about with the white haired man.

"…left the village I kept a close eye on them to try and-"

"Do you know anything else about them? Descriptions on how they look or specialties?" asked Kakashi.

Descriptions? Looks like he figured out what I had as well. There was something about this Deidara person and if he was in Akatsuki…then he knew about Itachi.

"Well…I only know a few of the members not all of them. But I know that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are in them. Orochimaru was in the organization but left…the rest of them are a mystery. Not much is known about them." concluded the white haired man.

"Alright." said Kakashi. "Are you done eavesdropping Sasuke." he then said.

Fuck, he knew I was here all along. Hn, of course he knew.

I got out from hiding and appeared near him.

"Well, I'll take my leave now." said the white haired man as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you came to the same conclusion I did? I'm surprised you caught on so fast, but I was surprised to hear that you knew about Deidara following us first than I did." said Kakashi as he drew out his book, one habit that hadn't died over time.

I cocked my head.

"Is he in Akatsuki or not?" I asked, demandingly.

"Well, you guess is the same as mine. I don't know. He could be in the organization or just be an acquaintance. He has connections with them I can guarantee that."

Just as I thought.

"Guaranteed? How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Akatsuki targeting Sakura instead of Naruto? I mean that-"

"Unless she's in the organization herself." I said as I looked up at him.

He shook his head.

"Sakura wouldn't join an S-rank organization like Akatsuki. And besides as strong as Sakura has gotten Akatsuki wouldn't have an interest in her."

He had a point there.

"Then that means Sakura doesn't even think this guy's connected to Akatsuki? Hn. As naive as ever I see."

Kakashi put his book away and looked at me.

"Well, I guess it's time I had a little talk with this Deidara." he said.

Sakura…when she told me what she saw…even then she was hesitant…like she didn't want them so suspect anything on Deidara. Then it came to me. She was protecting him. Hn.

"If you talk to him get him alone. Make sure Sakura doesn't find out." I said.

"I was planning on that. Oh and Sasuke, make sure you actually focus on this mission and less on Deidara."

Hn. Guess it's time I actually start on this.

* * *

{**Sakura POV**}

I pulled away from Deidara and smiled at him.

"I think we should split up and start on our mission." I told Deidara.

He looked reluctant but nodded.

"See you later then." I told him as I left.

* * *

{**Deidara POV}**

I really didn't want to let Sakura go on her own knowing that Akatsuki was out, but I decided I'd keep and eye on her nonetheless.

She was gone already as I was left on my own. As I began to walk I felt a familiar chakra coming my way.

It was coming fast but the chakra seemed calm.

The grey haired man with the book.

Kakashi.

In a few seconds he appeared before me and then put away a book he held in his hands.

"I think we should have a little talk." he said.

Did he suspect anything already?

This was bad. Very bad.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Alrighty well that's a wrap x) sorry for the long chapter =\ anyways thanks to the many reviews I've gotten I really appreciate it =] so plz continue to review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, at this point of the story I honestly have no idea what's gonna happen next xD I'll make it good I promise, but it might take a while since I haven't even written a draft of it xD so anyways I hope you liked it =]**

**Ja-Na**


End file.
